Returning Favors
by RenaissanceLou
Summary: AU. He's really close to finding himself worthy of his political position, but there's a certain romance from his past that he needs to let go of for good if he can ever move on. Said romance, though, never was that simple. Yu/Ko Yaoi Lemon.


**Super Quick Author's Note: **A bit of ooc'ness is intentional here, but if it goes overboard then please let me know. Other than that, enjoy.

M Rated for a very good reason. If yaoi, lemons, or this particular pairing make you uncomfortable, then this certain fic is not recommended.

Disclaimer: I do own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yet. Muahahaha.

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the currently very active "Wingman", an urban bastion on fourth street, debating my entrance. Though not exactly dressed for club activities, in my black suit and red shirt underneath, I had decided to pay the paint-chipped brick walls a surprise visit.<p>

I could enter through the front and hold a ridiculously high level of confidence, whilst flashing the bouncer my ID and storming through a throng of drunk and dazed people, or I could play it sneaky through the back door and risk getting my teeth knocked out.

Wait, scratch that- either way, I had a pretty damn good chance of getting my teeth knocked out.

From within the club, loud base beats could be heard clearly- I knew the song. Which was kind of embarrassing, considering that the son of a high class political figure shouldn't be listening to that mainstream garbage… but the beat was catchy. And not to mention that _he _had taught me the song. And any song, or anything, for that matter, that was taught to you by _him _was drilled into your head for a long-ass time and wasn't easily removed.

After thinking about it for awhile, I thrust my hands into my slack pockets and headed for the front- they were all to drunk too recognize me anyway.

The bouncer gave me a stern, but oddly respectful look and tossed his head in the direction of who he knew I was looking for. The fact that he just _knew _who I was here to see was a tad frustrating- but he couldn't let it get to him. He was a bouncer for god's sake… what was he gonna do, blab to his bouncer friends?

I walked through a crowd of slow-moving, entranced young adults, grinding on each other, kissing on each other, some going solo and provocatively touching themselves. I tried to keep my focus away from them and focus on why I was here, only to realize that THAT subject was even more uncomfortable to dwell on. I had been through this building so many times that I had almost unconsciously brought myself to an oak door that, though no markings or signs had been tacked to the plain, almost frightening door, I knew all too well.

I shouldn't have been doing this.

I really, _really _shouldn't have been doing this.

But it was too late to turn back and I really didn't want to see those people again and I really didn't wanna be a chicken and even if I did leave the bouncer would have told _him _that I was here anyway, the bouncer being a big gossip and all.

So I started to knock.

And then I thought, screw it, it's just Yusuke.

So I just kinda walked in, as I had many times before. He sat in a black leather couch at the far end of the room, his piercing brown eyes catching me from behind his black shades. His hair was free of what was usually a greased back do, and his bangs hung in his eyes loosely, and of course there was that typical cocky smile painted across his face. With him were two of the most attractive women I've ever seen surrounding him- one massaging his neck and the other pouring him some wine. And it was probably very _strong _wine, knowing Yusuke and his long-term committed relationship with alcohol.

"Am I interrupting something?" Suddenly I'm not nervous anymore, just trying to be professional. Whether I'm succeeding or not is questionable.

"Nah." he said, his mood not changing in the slightest when I had walked in. As I remembered, his voice still made me shiver. "Just getting a little help."

"I see that."

I walked in and took a seat on the couch next to him, keeping a professional distance. The girl pouring wine asked if I would like some and I declined, knowing that alcohol in my system was the _last _thing I needed. Not in this specific area.

"Ladies," he started suddenly, and like two robots responding to their master's press of a button, the girls stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Yusuke. "could my friend and I have some privacy, please?"

Not wanting to give them the wrong impression, I shook my head rapidly in protest. "No, that's not-"

But before I could even finish talking the two were out the door.

"Don't even bother, babe." Yusuke mumbled before taking a sip of his wine. _Babe? _What was I, another one of his whores?"My word is law around here."

"I know." it came out a tad more rude then I intended it to, but I wasn't exactly here to make nice.

Yusuke laid his glass down carefully and propped two feet on the coffee table in front of him, right beside his glass, causing the liquid inside to shake a bit. "Been a while since you've come to see me."

_Come to see him. _I really didn't like how he had said that. I mean, I didn't come to _see _him… well I did, but not to just casually visit, like it had implied, I was simply here on business. And I would have made my discomfort at the statement audibly known if this were two years ago.

"Two years." he said, almost as if he had read my thoughts. "That's a damn long time."

I sighed and tried to relax to no avail. "I've been busy."

"Doing what?" out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me. A part of me was still made uneasy by those eyes. The rest of me was still used to them from when we used to see each other frequently.

"College. Politics." We were just starting the conversation and already I was growing irritated. "I didn't come here to make small talk, Yusuke." Ah, there I was with that curt tone again.

Yusuke scoffed. "Then what exactly was it that you came here for?"

At first I thought I would just come out and say it, but when reluctance came before the actual words I found that there was no way to hide any nervousness.

I took a moment and sighed, looking downward at my hands as I sat. "I came here for some reassurance and a promise, if you'll allow it."

Yusuke chuckled. "Oh, here we go."

God, of course he already knew what I was here for. He knew me too damn well. I still refused to look up at him, to meet those eyes that knew me better than any other pair of eyes in the world. "Look, we both have reputations to keep."

Yusuke laughed lowly and deeply, before removing his shades to turn his attention as well as his body to me completely. "If you're asking me to never, for the remainder of our careers, spill to the media that we had a relationship, then what makes you think after keeping quiet for two years I'd spill at the moment?"

Finally, I had a decent answer. "Because you're an unpredictable douche and I could never be too sure." Yusuke scoffed in humorous agreement. I finally gathered the courage to meet his eyes for a moment before I backed down and returned my gaze to the floor. "You never fail to surprise me, Yusuke. I need your word."

"Then you have it."

"I don't think it's that simple." I tried the eye thing again to see his eyes bearing into mine without even trying, a cocky grin on his face. I couldn't tear myself away, though. "My career is starting to get larger, and in the world of politics one slip up will ruin your life."

Yusuke just had to chuckle again. God, he was so arrogant.

"Stop laughing at me." I demanded. And he did, but he kept his smile. What was he up too, anyway?

"Yeah, well." he turned his body towards the door again, sitting casually now. "My career is starting to expand, too, Rich Boy." The old pet name made my teeth hurt.

"And in the world of… whatever you want to call this," he motioned with his arms into the space of his office, full of pictures of beautiful women and sexual posters and snazzy outdated knickknacks. "When we want something from someone, it's common knowledge that they ask for something in return."

I shuddered. I should've seen this coming. Well, I kind of did but I was really hoping it wouldn't happen. Not like this.

"I can give you money." I said, hopelessly. He knew it too and smiled downward. "But you don't really need any of that, do you?"

"No." he answered. I suddenly felt his body weight shift towards me. He wasn't touching me, but with the slightest movement he could've been. I didn't waver my gaze nor did I move an inch. He brought his lips to my ear and smiled. "I have an interview in two weeks. They want my life story, my background, my opening of the club, and most importantly, my past relationships." I was so tempted to slam my eyes shut. I wasn't scared. I should've been, but I wasn't.

He placed a kiss on the side of my neck, causing me to tremble in the slightest bit out of shock. Where was the fear, I wondered. But I was no stranger to Yusuke's touch nor to his ways of bargaining.

"Relationships like the one you and I ended two years ago."

I wanted to groan in agony. This business had made Yusuke a dark, sinister force to be reckoned with.

I felt his lips move down to my collar bone and I didn't dare move. "So," he said before planting another kiss where his lips laid dangerously. "do we have a deal, _Rich Boy_?"

Why me. Why to hell, me. I wasn't shocked, or in fear, I was just ready to get this over with, so I could leave all of this behind.

"Sure." I whispered. He chuckled and bit my ear. "_Sure_." he mocked coldly, adding a nasal tint to his deep voice. A ray of the old Yusuke shone through with the word- the Yusuke that I knew before this business had grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him into the abyss.

I pulled away from him and stood from the couch. He snickered. "I'd tell you where my room is, but you're more than well aware."

I blushed for the first time since my visit and wordlessly stepped out of his office and veered in the direction of his suite that he had in the actual club.

Like I had subconsciously and without having to think about it brought myself to his office, the same applied to the way I had brought myself to the door of his bed room, only this time I didn't stop and think before going in, I just opened the door and thrust myself in there.

It hadn't changed. There was still that smell of cigarette smoke lingering lightly about, and the walls were still a pasty grey color. It was simple compared to his office, but it was a wealthy simple- the carpet was new and spotless and the bed was made as if the King of England himself would be sleeping there that night- pillows and a thick comforter of a dignified green color brought back countless and unwelcome memories of the many nights he and I had spent here together… the nights that would be proceeded by mornings where my father would ask why I couldn't answer my phone during the night hours. I'm not a kid anymore, I live on my own, I said. Which was a bold faced lie. Sure I owned a nice property but I never slept there. I stayed there and occasionally ate there but for the longest time I slept in one place and one place alone- this bed right here, in front of me now, threatening to bring back every single rough memory I had of our sexual exploration that abruptly ended two years ago.

I had told him that it was time I became a professional, and before I could do that I had to let go of all inappropriate relationships, Yusuke included.

"I agree." he had said. "All politicians are honest, truthful men."

I told him his sarcasm wasn't appreciated and collected my things and left, presumably never to return. Presumably to never again think about him, his cocky smile, his dark eyes or his firm hands. Presumably to start a life without him with no casualties whatsoever.

Presumably, word of the day. I sighed and heard the door open behind me.

I didn't even turn around. I just slipped my jacket off and loosened my tie before forcefully knocking all of the decorative and oversized pillows into the floor- what was the point of courtesy at this point, anyway?- and settling myself down. With a bit more flare than necessary he took off his sunglasses and tossed them carelessly to the floor, where I heard the slightest and most unimportant of clicks against the wall.

"Good boy." he said hungrily. I refused to meet his lustful gaze as he made his way to the bed.

He slipped off his own jacket and wasted no time climbing on top of me, straddling my hips and working at my neck mercilessly with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Don't respond, I told myself. Just let him do what he wants and get this over with. He pulled off my tie and threw it off somewhere. I pictured it laying there, next to the broken glasses, on the carpet floor… anything to get my mind away from him.

He moved his mouth to the base of my throat to kiss it before beginning to unbutton my shirt, one by one, leaving a trail of kisses behind the buttons as he undid them. God, his lips were just as warm as I remembered. And the cool aftermath of the wetness that was left on my chest in small, stinging places- it was all too real, all too similar to how things used to be. He kissed a very specific spot right above my naval, and he held his kiss there longer then usual- he hadn't forgotten my spots after two years.

My breath hitched, but I couldn't make anything audible. I couldn't let him think I was enjoying this.

He smiled when he reached the lower of my torso, right above the belt. He somehow slid his tongue in between the actual skin and band of my belted slacks, and I held my breath, but not soon enough for the shortest of cries to pop in my throat. He kissed back up my torso until we were face to face, his dark brown eyes staring at me without shades to protect him. I didn't have time to search them for anything before he actually kissed my lips, long and hard, and slipping his tongue in out of sheer habit. Also out of habit, I opened my mouth wide to allow him to.

Shit, I was already starting to fall.

He must have realized this, because his hand snaked down the exposed trail that my open shirt allow him access to and to my belt, undoing expertly without breaking out kiss, pulling it off and throwing it elsewhere to join the tie and glasses in solitude. I thought he would try to take off my slacks, but he dove right in without hesitation, and it was then that I gave up on my plan of not making any vocal responses. My head involuntarily threw back and I gasped, ultimately breaking our passionate kiss. His name almost passed my lips at an embarrassing volume but I kept it in.

Never in the length of two years had I been touched like this- not the way he was touching me now, not in the way he knew I couldn't resist. I felt heat rush to my face and my mouth grow wide to allow my sharp inhales to come in. He worked at my neck again, not allowing his sinful touch to leave that specific area even for a second before my sharp breath had evolved into whimpers.

When he stopped, I felt my stomach flip in disappointment. Were this two years ago, I would have yelled at him for stopping.

But this wasn't two years ago. This wasn't back in the days when the opinions of others didn't matter. This was here and now- when we were both trying to further our careers without one another.

He grabbed me at the collar with both hands and forced me to sit up so he could strip me of my dress shirt. And when he removed the garment, he ran his rough hands all over my chest, visiting a sacred place that had been forbidden to him for two years.

He placed a soft, long kiss on my sternum as he lowered me back down, still straddling my hips with his arousal painfully evident. He stripped himself of his shirt as well and then attacked one nipple with his hot, quickly moving tongue and tweaking the other with his hand. My heavy breathing resumed on cue, and I tried to throw my fist in between my teeth to muffle my audible gasps and heavy exhales. But he was one step ahead of me and caught the hand instead and forced on to his own heavy chest.

I didn't move, and with nothing to hide them and the will to do so gone, my breaths caused my entire torso to moved up and down quickly and heavily. He stopped sucking and tweaking to grab my sides with his hands, and ran them up and down as he kissed his way up to my face.

He stopped kissing to smile against my lips. "You haven't changed." he whispered with a little threat, a little sadness, and a lot of arousal. "Touch me."

If I had thought about it first, I would've refused. But the days of thinking before acting were long gone the moment he started running his hands all over me. I slowly drug my shaking fingertips across his chest, memories of the past striking me like baseball bats.

He was still muscular. Still very fit. Still belittling, arrogant, lustful, beautiful, inconceivably sexy Yusuke.

He moved downward, my hands no longer in reach of his well-built torso. He slid off my slacks and briefs, with no aid from myself as I just lay there in a daze. He gently gripped my hips and trailed a hot line across the entirety of my member with his tongue.

My back arched off the bed and another gasp filled my tired lungs, but instead of a heavy exhale I released a strangled, loud moan. I slapped my hand against my mouth as he took me completely in his mouth, attempting to hide my loud exclamations to no avail whatsoever.

As if my muffled moans weren't enough, before long I was unconsciously thrusting into his mouth, wanting to feel him as deep as I could. And as bad as that was, what's worse is that when I was conscious of it I didn't stop. He took every centimeter of me expertly, just like I liked it.

I moved my hand away from my mouth and down to my chest, touching myself sensually, releasing my proclamations of pleasure.

With what will I had left, I restricted myself to moans and gasps- no words. I couldn't say anything to him- that would be hard evidence that I had fallen. Which I had, evident or not.

I was in an old world, now- a world from two years ago where we didn't live separate lives and when we made love because we needed each other, not to seal any sort of corrupt secrecy deal. Everyone outside- the dancers, the political world, my parents, the girls that tended to Yusuke, everyone- was gone, and it were just him and I. Just his hands and his mouth and his words and his cocky grin. Just Yusuke and myself.

He released me and aligned us, hand to toe, him laying over me and making no contact at the lips, just the tongue- he fought, with God knows how many years of experience he fought, and I fought back, to keep from releasing this early as we ground into each other, moaning loudly as we sparred with our tongues. I felt his denim-clad erection ruthlessly rubbing hard against my exposed one, and something dark and insane came over me as I bit his neck and his breath caught.

With all control lost, I raked my fingernails against his chest and to his belt, trying to undo it while we still thrust back and forth into the other's aching need. How I had succeeded into getting the damned things off of him is still a hazy mystery to me.

We exchanged a split second of lust-infested eye contact before he dove for my neck once again, licking his way up to my ear. Surprisingly, he changed our positions, holding me on top of his chest, suggesting with a lick to my ear that he wanted some action as well.

I had promised myself beforehand that I would be as uninvolved as possible- but the myself that walked in this club was not the myself that was having sex with a nightclub owner. I drug myself down to his member and sucked on slow and with my teeth.

He threw back his head and moaned. "Good boy…" he breathed, and I felt my all ready rock solid groin get even harder. "That's a good boy… yes, like that…" I darted my tongue a few times across the head before he sat up and grabbed me by the hair to look up at him. "On you're back, Rich Boy."

He was dead serious, leaving no room for argument. I placed myself in the position and felt his hands and kisses travel down once more.

Suddenly I realized what was happening. _No, _I wanted to say. _Anything but this. _But all that came out when he propped my legs up to penetrate my entrance with his tongue was a breathy "_Yes."_

Satisfied, he kept going- until I was literally writhing in his sheets, gripping hard at the expensive cotton until my knuckles were a ghostly white.

And then he stopped. I literally cursed out loud. He kissed torturously slow up my chest like he had done a multitude of times before to suck at a sensitive spot on my neck. He grinned that grin of his and looked at me with dark, sexy, lust-filled eyes.

"You want me to fuck you?"

I just breathed, hard and uncontrolled.

"If you want me to take you… if you want to come…" my hands were trembling at my sides. "…then you have to tell me."

The Koenma I had tried to become for two years, the one that was respected by the political socialites, and the one that would make his father proud, wouldn't have been there. Wouldn't have been staring into the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi, a famous club owner and playboy, as he inquired if the young man wanted to be fucked. And the answer wouldn't have been _God, yes_. And there would be no sweat, no bed, no aroused, deep breathing and no words or gasps. No memories. No way to reconnect with the man I once was. No way to relate to the time when I was a rebellious teen trying to find myself, and when I was, though I would never admit it a million long years, very happy.

But this wasn't that Koenma, This was the Koenma that had fallen for Yusuke years ago and grew addicted to his touch and kiss. This was the Koenma that wanted to feel. Feel pain, feel pleasure, feel Yusuke and feel alive. This was the Koenma that wrapped his arms around his ex-lover's neck, bit his lower lip and lustfully informed him that I needed his hard dick inside me right. Fucking. Now.

And this was the Yusuke that needed further persuasion. This was the Yusuke that had all that he had wanted the past two years laying before him, gasping for him, reaching for him, and still wasn't satisfied.

"Fuck me." was what came. "Fuck me until I bleed."

Yusuke moved downward to flick his tongue at my nipple. "Louder." he commanded.

The overwhelming need to be filled caused me to do just that. "Please." I groaned, feeling the room get tighter and hotter.

"Please what?"

There were nights that I would play this little game with him… but there were those rare nights when instead I just breathed seductively and snaked down to touch myself- threatening my lover that if he wouldn't make me come, I would do it my damn self.

But tonight, I did both. Yusuke smiled maliciously at the sight that he hadn't seen in two years. I threw my head back as I made contact with my skin down there… but the touch was too familiar for me to make myself release- I needed his hands down there, his strong manhood pounding into me, and he knew it.

"Please… fu- _Agh-ha!_"

I cried out at him taking me in his mouth again, just for a moment, before he opened his bedside drawer and coated his massive erection completely with hell knows what.

"Say my name while I'm fucking you." he muttered. And I internally refused, though it was pointless. "Just like you…used…to…_Ah, shit, yes_…"

Space began to grow between the words as he slowly pushed inside, and a high pitched, shocked painful cry came from my throat. God, it had been so damn long, I hadn't…

"You're so damn tight…" he breathed. I cried out as he pushed further. Part of me wanted to scream at him to stop, and part of me wanted to moan and scream at him to push deeper. Deeper, until we were one.

He was all the way in. I felt moans in my heavy breaths. "Move!" I ordered, and he did- just like he used to.

At this point I had a little self control… I hadn't lost myself completely. But when I felt him rare back and push into me for the first time in two years, that miniscule will I had left was burned away like a stick-it note in a forest fire.

My eyes rolled back. "Yes…" was all I had the consciousness to say. "More… harder… just like we… used… to…"

The words were separated by his weak kisses, as he stored all of his energy into his thrusts. He began to push into me harder and I moaned as loud as I had ever heard myself moan before.

And then I was screaming his name as he consistently fucked me hard and at a regular speed. And even if I could've been embarrassed, I wouldn't have been because he was screaming mine.

"So good… so fucking good… I've missed you so goddamn much…" he muttered as he thrust faster.

Every part of me wanted to say something back but all that came were the loud, high-pitched cries of his name.

"_Yusuke!_" was all that came to my lips, over and over, as he thrust hard and fast. He picked up the speed as much as he could and then my name was leaving his mouth at the frequency that I was calling for him.

And it carried on like that until we both felt tightness in our entire bodies. The end was near for both of us. We were hoarse, tired, and drenched in each other's sweat. "I'm coming… oh, God, I'm coming…" and I was too, but all that I could say was his name and moan loudly. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. He saw them and crashed his lips with mine as he thrust a final time, causing both of us to break the kiss and release loud, wall-shaking moans and our seed all over each other, and I saw nothing but white and felt nothing but bliss.

All I could see was a snow pale array of spots before I was brought back to earth with his lips kissing my closed eyes, my tears now streaming down my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking downward at me in seriousness and concern, no cocky grin, no mocking chuckle, just half-closed eyes searching my tear-stained face.

"You okay?" he whispered before kissing me softly.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I murmured, lightly brushing some hair out of his face to get a good look at his gorgeous brown eyes. "It's been a while."

"I could see that. Did I hurt you?"

"No, idiot." It was my turn to smile at him. "You could never hurt me."

"Really?" he crashed on his side next to me and laid on his stomach, his tribal tattooed back exposed, like it had been many times before, as his way of asking me to do what I had done in many afterglows of our love making, trace the lines of the random but fiercely pointed marks on his back. It brought him peace, he had said once.

And I did, lightly. I looked at his serious, almost painful-looking face. "Really." I replied before kissing his back and resuming the touch of my fingers lightly grazing across the black ink.

"Then you're much stronger than I am." an admittance to being less of anything to anyone was a sign of the old Yusuke coming through. "Because when we… eh, 'broke up' I guess…" I came to the upper side of the tattoo, where a single Japanese character for "Strength" was forever etched into the center of his back. "Well I hurt. Like hell."

I sighed deeply and crawled over his downward-facing body to wrap my arms around his stomach and lower down to kiss the back of his neck. "I did too." I admitted without the slightest of reluctance. "But… it was necessary for the both of us." I laid on top of his back, my arms lightly anchoring him down and my face buried in his neck, breathing in his expensive cologne and sweat.

"Is it still?"

The question stung a little and I squeezed at him tighter. "Yes." and we both knew it was true. "Some people… regardless of how badly they want to be… just cant be together, Yusuke." and with that sentence a heavy sigh of realization came from him. Realization that we wouldn't be doing this ever again.

He turned on his back to face me, my body shifting so that I was now on top of his chest. He circled my hips with his arms and just looked at me for awhile, scanning my face for something, anything, that even slightly hinted at reconciliation.

But all he found were sad eyes and a sweaty forehead, so he looked away. "I'm sorry." I told him.

He didn't look back at me. "Me too." and that was that.

It was physically painful to pry myself from his arms to sit up and collect my clothes. He just covered himself with his sheets and laid down, his back to me as I redressed.

I found myself purposefully taking my time with my tie and the buttons on my shirt… once I was completely ready, I would be exiting this room for the last time. I sighed deeply when I finally slipped on my jacket. I considered just quietly leaving but when I turned to face Yusuke he was standing, slipping his own pants back on.

He walked up to where I stood, shirtless and exhausted, to take me into his arms and hold me tightly for a moment. God, he was so warm. When, if ever, would I be held like that again?

He looked down at me and we shared an apologetic stare into one another's eyes before he kissed me, long and hard, as I ran my hands down his chest. When the kiss broke and his arms slipped away, I felt more empty then I ever had in my entire life.

"Bye." I told him. _Forever._

"Yeah." was the last thing he said before I turned, squared my shoulders, and walked out into the hallway, back through the still very heavily-populated nightclub, and past the bouncer that I had presumed earlier was such a big gossip.

I was out, then- scott free, without a single injury to my name except for an aching heart.

But as I walked out of the building and stepped a few feet away, I heard a deep, hardy voice behind me.

"See you next week." the suited brute muttered. I felt my face get hot as I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed.

I didn't even turn around, and as I walked quickly to my car, I heard a mix of deep bass notes from the innards of the club and the bouncer's baritone chuckle.

* * *

><p>YUKO IN THE HOUSE WUT?

Hope you enjoyed. R&R if you will. :)


End file.
